Totally random without a reason
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Randomness! Anybody wants an insane pill? Warning: Totally random and I apologize for not asking before I drag some of you and your OCs in. Still, Insanity!
1. Insanity Rules!

**Me: Hey guys! Riga here! Lately, I read Galaxy's stories and they were just so insane and awesome, also called insane-na-some. So, I decide to get a dose of the insane pill that I stolen from Galaxy and get insane.**

**Galaxypegasus14: Give it back! You lunatic!**

**Me: Make Me! ...With peanut butter sandwiches on top!**

**Gingka: Riga does not own anything and this is not a collab. Riga just dragged Galaxy and me here for no reason.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Gingka!" Madoka called the red haired blader.

"Hmm?" Gingka turned around.

"Don't you feel a bit strange lately?"

"Hmm, why did you ask?"

"Just look at the mirror."

The Pegasis wielder looks at the mirror and started screaming like a girl.

"Oh no! I haven't finish my 10 layer hamburger yet!"

Madoka: *Sweat drop * Not that you idiot!

"Hey, Gingka?" Kyoya was staring at him at the stairs of the B-Pit.

They two turned around and spotted Kyoya...

Wait for it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Wearing a **hot pink miniskirt** with his usual clothes!

The two of them burst out laughing until Gingka finds something unusual to him too. He had two heads!

"Ok, this is really weird! Madoka, do you feel anything weird too?"

"Not really...wait a minute! I think I have 11 fingers!?" Madoka said staring at her fingers.

"Let me check! 1,2,3...11. Yup! Definitely 11." Gingka said.

"Bu bu bu bull! Kyoya! Something strange happened to me!"

"Eh? Not Benkei too! What happened?" The lion in the pink miniskirt asked.

"When I woke up this morning, I found myself become ...so...so...slim!"

"Pffffffftttttttt!" Benkei did become slim, but only his body. Is head is still FAT.

"Weeee! **RAINBOW PONIES**! Bow down before me every one! It is I! The number 1 **PRINCESS OF THE RAINBOW ISLAND OF LAVA**!" Masamune shouted as he burst through the wall.

"Masamune! How are you going to pay for the wall! I can't even build one with my 11 fingers!"

"**RAINBOW PONIES**! Build a new **RAINBOW MARSHMALLOW WALL** for the lady right there!"

"What!? That's gonna attract ants, you fool!" Madoka shouted at the **RAINBOW PRINCESS TIARA WEARING** Masamune.

"I think Masamune has gone completely nuts!" Gingka said with his left head.

"He's always been nuts." The right head said.

"Ahahahah!" A girl laughed while smashing through the new **RAINBOW MARSHMALLOW WALL**.

"HUH?" Everybody looked at the girl.

"For the second time today!" Madoka shouted.

"I am the authoress of this story!" I said.

"... yeah! With my number 1 **RAINBOW PONIES** on top!" Masamune added.

***everybody sweat drop***

"What did you do to us!?" Gingka screamed at me.

"...with a **RAINBOW PRINCESS TIARA** on top!" Masamune added...AGAIN!

"It's April Fools Day!" I screamed while Sky (skydoesminecraft) showed up throwing BUDDER ingots at everyone.

"Stop it sky!" I spawned squids at him.

"Arrgghh! Squids! I love BUDDER! Squids!" Then he jumped into the Nether Portal.

***sweat drop again***

" April fools is over for a long time now! " Kyoya screamed, **still** in his **hot pink miniskirt**.

"Blame Galaxy for her **insane pill**! It worked too well!" I said.

"**RAINBOW PARTY**!" Masamune said spraying RAINBOW PAINT on everyone.

"Get back here with my insane pill!" **Galaxy** shouted while dashing at me on her Pegasus named, **Kaminari**.

"This is a too insane day. All because of our authoress got too insane." Madoka sighed. "Guess we have to be careful on the rest of the episodes too now."

"**Bow down and kiss my RAINBOW PRINCESS' SUGARY FEET**!" Masamune screamed and Kyoya gave him a punch in his face.

I ran quickly and got on my flying mobile to escape from Galaxy.

* * *

**Me: Sorry, Galaxy, for not asking you before I drag you into my story. Please forgive me and blame your insane pill!**

**Galaxy: It's Ok... Wait! You did steal it from me! Kaminari!**

**Me: Yikes! Gotta run!**

**Masamune: Kiss my RAINBOW PRINCESS FEET! Anyone?**

**Kyoya: Could you cut it out!?**


	2. Not so Insane

**Galaxy: Come back here you thief!**

**Me: Yay! More insane pills! *crash through demon's wall***

**Demon: Hey! Not again! Why does everyone has to destroy my wall when the door is just 1 feet away!?**

**Me: Because the world hates your wall.**

**Phoenix: *brings out chainsaw* Oh, shut up and jump into the lava right there!**

**Masamune: Yay! RAINBOW PONIES IN MY RAINBOW PRINCESS OF RAINBOW ISLAND OF LAVA DRESS!**

**Kyoya: *Gives Masamune a punch in the face* I told you to cut it out already!**

**Gingka: (right head) Why is Kyoya still in that hot pink miniskirt? Pffft!**

**(Left head) Yeah! And why do we still have two heads?**

**Madoka: This is just a random A/N. I suggest to find the antidote for that insane pill! Riga's getting nuts! She doesn't own anything mentioned in the story.**

**Masamune: I LUV RAINBOW PONIES!**

**Kyoya: *sweat drop* ...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ok, where was I again?

Oh yeah! In my flying mobile trying to escape from GalaxyPegasus14 and Kaminari.

No! I think the effects getting off now! I'll have another dose since I got many from Galaxy.

"Haha! Galaxy! Ya can't catch me!" I switch to L-Drago.

"Oh yes I can!" Galaxy said and then feels Kaminari stopping. "What's wrong, Kaminari?"

"That's not Kaminari!" A familiar voice came from behind. It's Evil Gingka.

"Evil Gingka? Kaminari? Then this 'Kaminari' is..." Galaxy realized.

"Hakaihime!" I continued. "Toddles!"

"Curse it! You switch Kaminari and Hakaihime!" Galaxy hissed.

"Take back your Kaminari! I still need to kill those two lunatics with Hakaihime!" Evil Gingka shoved Galaxy and caused her to fell from midair.

**(Galaxy: You could kill me! Me: Look in me eyes! Blame the insane pill. *hypnotizing Galaxy*)**

* * *

**~On the ground**

Gingka: (left head) So, are we going to stay like this forever?

(right head) Think so, we can't just cut one of us off, right?

Madoka: Could you quit talking to yourself already!? It's giving me the creeps!

*Wall crashed again*

"**I luv BUDDER! BUDDER NUGGETS RULES!**" Sky ran in throwing **BUDDER NUGGETS** with Phoenix and her chainsaw hot on his tail. "Get back here and give me your BUDDER NUGGETS!"

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder how does she carry it around the world with it plugged in at her home? I mean the wire's not long enough, right? Phoenix! I need an explanation. Please review your explanation!

* * *

**And here's something I did last night. I flew to WBBA HQ and pulled some pranks there, like:**

turning Ryo's head upside down, making him yelling his motto backwards too.

play videos of her battle with Ryuga in Metal Fusion everywhere she went.

let Masamune, the RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS loose in Tsubasa's room to dye his hair in RAINBOW PONY PATTERN and put RAINBOW PONY STICKERS on his face.

Note: the RAINBOW PONY PATTERN DYE is unwashable.

** ( yeah! I'm putting everything about RAINBOW PONIES in caps. Because its hilarious!XP)**

And I that night, I think I heard the three of them outside my room trying to seek revenge. Fortunately, I lock my room and I kept their beys somewhere safe - the dumpster. And before they leave, I change their clothes into hot pink and white polka dotted bikinis! *trollface*

* * *

**~in midair**

"Kaminari! Save me!" Galaxy screamed. " I don't wanna die in that lunatic's hands."

"Don't worry! Galaxy, I won't let you die... Just yet." I teleported Galaxy and Kaminari (human form) to a cage. Completed with FLESH EATING RAINBOW PONIES, hot pink miniskirt wearing hungry lions and RAINBOW COLOURED SPIKES. The blader and the bey are hanging on top of the cage.

I was eating popcorn when sky appeared AGAIN! This time with an exploding creeper. "Creepers! I hate you deadlox! TrueMU!"

* * *

**Me: I luv randomly spamming Sky in the story. Still again, blame the insane pills for everything!**

**Galaxy: Okay! You're so dead! Kaminari! **

**Masamune: RAINBOW MARSHMALLOW RAIN! BOW BEFORE THE RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS OF RAINBOW ISLAND OF LAVA!**

**Kyoya: *facepalm* (still in hot pink miniskirt,PFFT!)**

**Sky: I LUV BUDDER!**

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Note to GalaxyPegasus14: If you don't like me dragging you into the story, or thinks that I'm teasing you, PM me to take it down or rewrite it.**


	3. Randomness in the house

**Me: I've got something to tell everyone!**

**Kyoya: Please be quick! I can't stand the insanity in here!**

**Me: Random Insanity Rules! Just take and insane pill and join us in the insanity fun in FanFiction!**

**Gingka: You're crazy!**

**Me: No! I'm insane! Woo! *throw examination shreds everywhere***

**Teacher: Hey! That's the exam paper!**

**Me: How'd she get here? *Teleports her to the end of the universe***

**Ryuga: I hate the story and Riga doesn't own anything.**

* * *

**Now, here's some plans for today's story:**

~Zombies

~Bats

~Teachers

~Pineapples

~Vampire

~Starfruits

~Caps

~Ice

~**RAINBOW FARTING PONIES!**

~Cats

~Monkeys

~Rabbits

~PINK!

~Towels

~Hair

~Crayons

~Slippers

~Dolls

~Rubber ducks

~Pigs

The code for today's story is: **PARTY**

* * *

I haven't introduce myself, right?

I have a long blonde wavy hair of Tsubasa's hair length with the half left tied into a ponytail and the other let loose. And have a streak of red hair among the ponytail. I wear:

a black torn top with chains and crosses;

white vest;

red and black checkered miniskirt;

black combat boots;

white fingerless gloves;

a white beybelt.

**A gothic, insane(when I took 1 insane pill), hyper(when I took 2 insane pill) girl blader.**

Introduction complete, the insanity starts now.

* * *

So, today I forced a few bladers to B-Pit for a party. And you know what happens when an insane authoress held a party. The world goes crazy!

The bladers were stuck in a gigantic party room without an exit. Zombies started to spawning everywhere, Sky, TrueMU and Deadlox too. They started slaying them while spraying blood all over the place. Bats are hanging on the roof dropping shit like raining bombs. Teacher started to show up and teach some random stuff while me, demon, phoenix, fang and flame started throw pies at them. Its my special recipe 'Explode in the face' pie, creeper version. Pineapples were left on the floor or flying into Masamoo-moo's face.

"Arrgh!" We hear our RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS OF RAINBOW ISLAND OF LAVA screaming every three minutes.

Then, my banned vampire OC, Melanie jumped out trying to suck Gingka's blood. Gingka started running around screaming like a girl. "Daddy! Daddy! I don't wanna die of blood juice!" He ran over Kyoya and got kicked in the ass. "Come back here and die like a man!" My OC yelled. " No! I wanna die like screaming toenails of doom!"

*face palm*

Then, me, Demon and Phoenix changed into our Ninjaz costume. Yeah, Ninjaz, not ninja. A higher insane level of the normal ninja. We climbed up the walls and throw starfruits at everyone screaming about our MAD NINJAZ STARFRUIT THROWING SKILLS. And I put Caps on every single thing about the ridiculous RAINBOW FARTING PONIES. And it starts raining indoor ice with orange juice. And Masamune riding on the RAINBOW FARTING PONIES!

Tuxedo wearing cats start appearing out of nowhere holding an AK 47 aiming at people. Monkeys punch Tatekyo and Masamoo-moo in the face. Man eating rabbits chased Tsubasa and Ryuga got his hair dyed in PINK with SARKLY GLITTERS all over.

* * *

**Me: You look so good in that style, Ryu-chan! *giggles***

**Ryuga: *face palm* Now you know why I hated it!**

**Me: Aww! Don't be sad, Ryu-chan! I'll let you throw rubber ducks at Gingka.**

**Ryuga: ...**

* * *

Towels flew from the bathroom and spanked Masamoo-moo real hard. Flame starts singing in a glass shattering high pitch voice along with the super creepy dolls from Monster High. Yuu and Kenta ate food with additional tangled hair and threw crayons everywhere. And Masamoo-moo got slap in the face by every slippers from Metal Bey City. Ryuga starts throwing rubber ducks at the screaming toenail of doom like Gingka, making funny noises. Pigs and zombie pigmen were spawned and started Disco dancing. Me and Majour starts slapping sky around with a gigantic squid. Sky threw BUDDER all over the place while Demon and Phoenix are busy picking them up.

A herobrine was spawned by the I dunno who the Notch was. It placed TNTs and blew the place up. It blew a hole in the wall making it possible for the bladers to escape. The party ended leaving a horrible mess for Madoka that will took the age of the rock plus the age of the mountain plus the age of the universe plus the age of Notch to clean it all up. Masamune screamed: I SUMMON YOU! THE MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW FARTING PONIES! TAKE ME BACK TO OUR MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW FARTING PONIED HEADQUARTERS!

* * *

**Me: Why does everything has to be related with Masamoo-moo?**

**Masamune: Stop calling me like that! Or I'll summon the MASIVE DOUBLE RAINBOW BARFING PONIES to lock you up in the RAINBOW PONY WATERFALL!**

**Tsubasa: And I've followed your MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW FARTING PONIES to your MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW PONIED HEADQUARTERS to steal your MAJESTIC RAINBOW PONY MEAT PIZZA and HACK YOUR RIDICULOUS RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS FACEBOOK! Why did I say so much stuff in CAPS anyway?**

**Masamune: No! My RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS FACEBOOK! **

**Gingka: I don't wanna die!**

**Melanie: You said you could if you die like screaming toenails of doom...**

**Me: I'm outta here! Ryu-chan! Help me break Majour's lightbulb!**

**Ryuga: Just kill me already! *breaks the lightbulb* I'll be so dead in her stories now!**

**Majour: NOO! You'll pay for this, Ryu-chan! In my stories! You'll gonna be wearing a hotdog suit for the rest of the week!**

**Ryuga: I hate you Riga!**

**Me: No ya can't! I'm your insane authoress! *crashes through Demon's ceiling***

**Demon: NO!~**


	4. Villains nightmare: VTT

Me: Yay! More Insanity!

Kurotsu: And we're here too!

Kori: But we figured out that we might be fighting all the time, so we decided to accept OCs and authors. Just fill out the form. (You can put as many OCs as you want!)

* * *

Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Crush:

Secret:

* * *

Me: Cat Fight!

* * *

**Chapter 4: (special) Villains Nightmare, VTT**

Gingka: "Ok, strange. Anybody saw that lunatic?"

_Hahaha! They'll definitely love it!_

"Hey! Ya heard that?" Kyoya lied down to the floor trying to figure out where the voices came from.

"Hey! Riga! Kori! Kurotsu! We're here!" Flame and Galaxy showed up.

"Hi Gingka! You've Riga? She invite us here for... Some reason."

Then, the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake! Save me MAJESTIC RAINBOW BARFING UNICORNS!" Nothing showed up, since Masamoo-moo yelled for UNICORNS and not PONIES.

Then a trapdoor opened up and everybody in my house dropped into my basement.

Flame: Ouch! Riga, that hurts!

Galaxy: Please don't do that again!

Me: Sorry! Flame, Galaxy! But we're having a special game for a few episodes here.

Kurotsu: Me and Kori just rescued Reiji from those piranhas, ya okay with that Flame?

Flame: As long as you throw him back afterwards.

Me: So, today we're playing my special game!

Kori: Called the VTT, also know as Villains Nightmare.

Galaxy: What's that?

Kurotsu: Duh, VTT as in Villain Torturing Time.

Bladers: Ohh...

Me: First off, Ryu-chan's request. He's been requesting it for a long time.

Ryuga: And I finally got to dip Doji in tabasco sauce!

Doji: No!

Other villains: *laughing*

Flame&Galaxy:*brings a big can of tabasco sauce*

Ryuga: In ya go Doji!

Yuu: *gives Flame cactus juice* Here! Have some water!

Flame: Thanks! But that's cactus juice! Give it to Doji.

Doji:*does random cactus swimming dance in the sauce* Yay! Glitters! I'm a fairy princess of DOOM!

*sweat drop*

Me: Next up, Reiji!

Reiji: Harh? What!?

Kori: I've always wanted to do this! *freezes Reiji and made a mermaid ice sculpture with it*

*laughing our heads off*

Reiji: *in the ice* I'll get you for this! The ice will melt eventually!

Kurotsu: Sorry, but Kori-san's ice won't melt unless she wants it to.

Kori: you're staying like that for sometime*throws him back to the piranhas*

Me: *snap* Doji!

Doji (other Doji from counterpart): Yess! I'm free from those Barney watching and those two lunatics! *sees us* Huh!?

Galaxy: Missed me?*throws him off a cliff*

Doji: No!

Legendary bladers: How about we play with Rago and Pluto?

Me: Wish granted! *snaps* Rago! Pluto!

Flame: Paint balls anyone? They're free!*smirks*

Everyone: *throws paint ball*

**-An hour later-**

Me: Ok, everybody can stop now! They're ready for the circus!

Kori: With the lions!

Kurotsu: To put their heads into the lions mouth!

Kyoya: That's better, wanna add Jack to the game list?

Rago, Pluto& Jack: No!

(Me: Rago & Pluto screamed NO because they don't wanna die. Jack is 'cause that he want to join the circus. Jack: Not that you idiot!)

Flame: Sorry, we already signed the contract.

Galaxy: And received the money.

Villains:*scared*

Kori: So, please join us in the fun and remember to include your plans on torturing those villains!

* * *

Me: So, is this place a waste now? I've got nothing to say!

Kori: Beats me!

Kurotsu: *hits Kori in the head*

Kori: *death glares* What's that for?

Kurotsu: Ya told me to do it!

Kori: It's on! Sister!*fights*

Me: Ryu-chan, lets go! Oh, and I've forgotten about the disclaimer.

Flame: Riga doesn't own anything but her OCs and ideas.


	5. Circus and Love Potions

**Me: So, here's who's gonna join us in our insanity today.**

**-Emma Hagane**

**-Yami**

**-Evil Gingka**

**-Hakaihime**

**-Flame**

**-Kiara**

**Kori: Kurotsu and big bro aren't here today because they're stuck in Narnia thanks to Flame.**

**Flame: *points at Cole* He shoot her whit the hatred laser beam.**

**Cole:*clever enough to run away***

**Me: Ahem! So here's VTT part 2, hope you guys like it!**

**Emma: Riga..**

**Yami:..does not...**

** :...own anything...**

**Hakaihime:..mentioned...**

**Flame:...in the...**

**Kiara:...story.**

**_LOOKATTHESTUPIDLINELOOKATTHEFREAKINSTUPIDLINEANDPU NCHDOJI_**

_-at the circus-_

Me: For today's special guest, please welcome... Rago, Pluto and Jack! Any volunteers who wanted to help me with the show?

Emma: Oh! Please choose me! Please choose me!

Me: Okay then, please welcome Emma Hagane!

Emma: Yes!

Me: Now, I'll load those clowns into the cannon. And you'll fire this baby up!

Rago,Pluto&Jack:*struggling in the cannon* get us out of here you goons!

Emma: *fires* Have a nice relaxing trip!

Rago,Pluto&Jack: *minion style midair scream*

Villains:*laugh until their heads blow up*

Yami: Ok, that's what I call a good show. She blew them up without weapons.

: I think...

Hakaihime: ...it's boring?

: It was more boring...

Hakaihime: ...than destroying the world?

: It's more fun...

Hakaihime: ...battling Gingka?

: Here we...

Hakaihime:...go again?

: Could you...

Hakaihime:...please stop it?

: Sometimes I think that...

Hakaihime:...linked minds are annoying?

: Stop it...

Hakaihime:...now?

: Don't finish...

Hakaihime: ...my sentences?

: Alright! I...

Hakaihime:...give up?

Me:*sweat drop* And now, we've got a Rago piñata. Who wanna hit it?

: It sounds fun! I wanna...

Hakaihime:..play!

Yami: Can I shoot it with my Bazooka?

Rago: NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!

Me: Alright, you may!

:*hit him in the face*

Hakaihime:*hit him in the butt*

Yami: Special Move! BAZOOKA!*shoots Rago*

Me: Thanks for watching the circus today and if we found the other two, we'll have another performance tomorrow.

**_LOOKATTHESTUPIDLINELOOKATTHEFREAKINSTUPIDLINEANDPU NCHDOJI_**

_-back at my house-_

Flame: Could you remind me why can't we go to the circus?

Kiara: Because you freed Galaxy from the cage, let her fav OC wander around Narnia and feed Yuu with Cactus Juice Ice Cream!

Kori: Oh, could you guys shut up. I'm tryin to concentrate on making the ice sculptor here!

Reiji: NO! Don't! Don't make me a Bikini wearing Ice sculptor!

Kori: Oh, shut up! You're back to the piranhas!*throws him back into the pit*

Reiji: NO! I'm too handsome to die!

Everyone:*barf*

Flame: That's gonna hurt!

Kori: Hey, Flame! Remember to tell your OCs not to be too surprised when they see him in a ice bikini.

Flame: Umm, Ok?

Kori:*wisphers* I heard that you had a crush on... Tatekyo!

Kiara:*blushes* No! I don't!

Kori: Then, what if I do this? *approaches Kyoya* Tatekyo! I've got a secret that you might wanna know!

Kiara:*fume*

Kyoya: Better not involve in Masamune!

Kori: Nah! No!

Me: *just came back* Hi Kori, Kiara, Flame!

Flame: Want popcorn? We've got a show to watch!

Me: Sure! *summons Melanie* Melanie, here! *gives her love potion*

Melanie: This is gonna be fun! *turns into a bat*

Kyoya: Ouch!

Kiara: What happened?

Kyoya: Something bit me! *looking at Kori*

Kori: Uh oh, someone's in love with me! *winks at Melanie*

Me: Nah! This suck! Doji Torturing Time!

Doji: *effects of the Cactus Juice wears off* Eh?

Me: Darts anyone?

Kori: Ice darts with Cactus Juice on the tip!

Me: Fire at the OJSD!(orange juice sipping Doji)

*throws at the OJSD*

Doji: Yeowch! That's my butt! Watch where're you aiming!

Emma: Ice cream!

Doji: What- *attacked by Yuu*

**_LOOKATTHESTUPIDLINELOOKATTHEFREAKINSTUPIDLINEANDPU NCHDOJI_**

Me: No lines today!

Kori: And the love potion thingy is inspired from Flame's 'A Angel's Halo'.

Flame: Thanks!

Kiara: *still on fire* Shouldn't Kori be chasing Ryuga?

Me: No! She's his sister, Nincompoop! She's always had a secret crush on Tatekyo.

Kiara: No!


	6. Sing Underwear with the Minions!

**Me: Sorry! I was busy for the freaking exams for the past 3 days and I'm gonna make this one special to celebrate.**

**Kurotsu: That exam is very important for that's an exam that they've been preparing for the past 6 years.**

**Kori: When did Kurotsu and big bro get back here.**

**Ryuga: Ask Riga.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer. *teleports away***

**Danny: Riga doesn't own anything mentioned in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Yay! In your face! UPSR!" Me, the insane authoress who was in black screamed while crashing into the room. "What is that UPSR that you're talking 'bout and you just destroyed your own wall." Gingka, the redheaded said. "UPSR is a stupid exam that we had prepared for the past 6 years and now, it's over! And I don't mind about the wall. Simon!" I called my brother. "Rebuild the freaking wall, and don't remember to add freaky deco on it!" I ordered. " It's Danny to you, freak! Danny! Not Simon! Simon's too old for me!" (Simon from all over the world: *rage* Why you!? Danny: Arggh! Help me!")

Me: So, this is our special guest/army members for my celebration for surviving the exams!

_ Lucas (my brother's friend)_

_ Danny (my brother, Simon)_

_ Flame_

_ Galaxy_

_ Malluchan_

_ Demon_

_ Gin_

_ Phoenix_

_ Snowy Choco (my friend)_

_ TTE (also my friend)_

_ GSallyD (still my friend)_

We've got games to play for today!

_1) Beat up Zigguraut with a spoon._

_2) Burst through Demon's wall, AGAIN!_

_3) Burn down Phoenix's house._

_4) Eat McD?_

_5) Ice Bikinied Villain Sculptures._

_6) Feed the Riga's Insane-na-some Freaking Army with Cactus Juice&Insane Pill._

_7) Sing the 'Underwear' song with the minions._

* * *

**-1st game-**

Me: So, this is for Flame's review.

**"Flame: Haha omg i dying**

**Kiara: no you're not**

**Flame: shut up. Anyways Cool as always. Can i beat up Ziggurat with my spoon? (that's my weapon)"**

So, lets start hitting!

Zigguraut: What? That's just a small harmless spoon.

Lucas: Not just any spoon! GIGANTIC SPIKY METAL SPOONS OF DOOM!

Flame: Beat him up hard!

Everybody: *nearly killed him*

Zigguraut: ...x.x

Mal: *kick* think his dead.

Zigguraut: *jumps up* MOMS ON RAINBOW CANING PONIES!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

* * *

**-2nd game-**

Me: Okay, according to my planner... OMG! Demon look! It's a zombie pigman!

Demon: Where? Where? *everybody gone*

Me: Charge! Freaking Army! *army bursts through the walls*

Demon: No! Not the walls!

Me: You heard the lady! Go for the doors!

Army: *Teared the door into pieces*

Demon: Whyy!?

Me& Freaking Army: XD

* * *

**-3rd game-**

*Yami walks by*

Me: Wanna join us? Yami? Where're on our way to burn something.

Yami: Sure!

Me: Can I borrow Hakaihime for a while?

Yami: Go on!

Me: *whisper* Distract Phoenix for me, please!

Hakaihime: *flys to Phoenix* Hey! Phoenix! Bet ya can't get me!

Phoenix: What!?

Me&Freaking Army: *burns down Phoenix's house*

Phoenix: *back with a half-dead Hakaihime* Who did that!?

Everybody including the half-dead Hakaihime: *points at Danny/Simon*

Danny: Blast it!

Yami: *blast him up with a Bazooka*

Danny: NO!YOU IDIOT!

* * *

**-4th game-**

Freaking Army: Yay! Lets eat McD!

Gingka: *ate 58 burgers*

Others: *stare*

Gingka: What?

Me: Just ask Lucas and Mal to pay for that! *leaves*

Lucas&Mal: What!?

* * *

**-5th game-**

Me: Ice Bikinied Villain Sculpturing time!

Villains: No! Run for your butts!

Kori: Too late!

Mal, Demon, Gin, Phoenix, Snowy Choco, TTE, GSallyD: *sculpturing*

Lucas, Danny, Flame, Galaxy: Black mail on Facebook!

Villains: No!

Me: Shut up! *throws cactus*

* * *

**-6th game-**

Yuu: Everyone! Who wants juice and candies?

Everybody: me! *drinks/eats*

Me: That's the insane pill!

Flame: And Cactus Juice!

Mal, Demon, Gin, Phoenix, Snowy Choco, TTE, GSallyD: **Yay! Rainbow ponies!Hiya! RAINBOW PONY PRINCESS OF RAINBOW ISLAND OF LAVA!**

Masamune: Yes! Bow down to me!

Doji: To me!

Masamune: Me!

Doji: Me!

Lucas, Danny, Galaxy: CACTUS FARTS! *group fart*

Me&Ryuga: We're outta here!

Flame: What about me!?

Me: Enjoy the farts!

* * *

**-7th game-**

Me: *plays 'underwear'* Minions! Hit it!

Boys&Minions:

_Ah Laopoda._

_Talachi , Matol , Lina. _

_Ah, Labadi , Hochi, La , No chaaa. _

_Wu pla na chii , leh ji ~ _

_Fuh pa pu seh , La ma nii ~ _

_Underwear! _

_La kah reh , Li rey wee , Gih leh bya ~ _

_Mah ke reh , Underwear! _

_La pah kreh , leh gua ri , Teh lah keh , Lah peh reh. _

_Underwear! _

_Lah ceh peep, li bee the , ee leh gua. _

_Lah gua rehh ~ _

_Ley show lee leh duu , Lah keh rey dee zuu ~ _

_Bleh ahh boh dee zu re kah , Zohh reh kah laa ,_

_UNDERWEAR ~ _

_Lah du. _

_Leh ah mo dee underwear ~._

Girls: It's so going onto YouTube!

Kyoya: Remind me why are we singing about underwear again!?

Gingka: Because the lunatic has our beys on her hands.

Kyoya: So? What's the point?

Phoenix: And I'm her bey crushing assistance for today.*starts the chainsaw*

Kyoya: Now I remember...

_More games on the next chapter..._

* * *

**Me: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Flame: zZzZzZz**

**Me: Flame!? Never mind, I'll let her stay for the night...*leaves***

**Kori: Yeah! Stay until tomorrow.*smirks***


	7. Make your headmaster cry!

**Me: Hi there! Riga again! Today's theme is...*pause for special effects*... MINECRAFT!**

**Sky: *burst through the door*Did anyone just say minecraft!?**

**Me:*sigh* Simon!**

**Danny: Don't call me Simon! It's Danny!**

**Kori: Yeah! Yeah! **

**Kurotsu&Ryuga&Galaxy: *on screen* How'd we get back here?**

**Me: Just not to spoil Flame's story and add a tiny weeny bit of help from Hoverbug.**

**Galaxy: What's that?**

**Eli Shane: Hey! Give it back!**

**Me: Oh! Shut up! *slings a Frightgeist***

**Eli: *got hit and screams like a girl* Mummy!**

**Me: Thanks Geisty! *keeps it into a container* These cute little things are called slugs from slugterra. And that boy just now was Eli Shane, son of Will Shane.**

**Gingka: Cute?*sweatdrop***

**Me: Problem? *slings Frightgeist at him***

**Gingka: Whaa! Daddy!**

**Kori: I think Flame had a nice long nap. *smirks***

**Flame: Let me outta here!*stuck in the ice***

**Everyone: No! And Blackmailing time! *takes photos***

**Me: *shouts* The FREAKING Disclaimer!**

**Flame: Riga does not own anything and let me outta here!**

* * *

Today's games:

_8)The freaking 'Make your headmaster cry' competition! (Me: Who's participating? Everyone:*raises hand*_

_9) Let Danny and Damian act like dogs! (Me: you guys are brothers or something like that? Danny&Damian: No!)_

* * *

"Welcome back to the 'in your face! UPSR! Special'!" I said while blowing up Gin's house. "And I'm today's co-host, Mal" Mal said with a freaky lightbulb flickering on her head. "Creepy..." Yuu said. Then, Kyoya destroyed the light bulb.

Mal: You're so dead! You're sleeping with my plants tonight!

Kyoya: It's just some stupid plants.

Mal: Oh no! I had a big garden full of man-eating plants that came from the depths of the hell.

Kyoya: No!

Gin: My... House!

Me: Oh, calm down Ayami...

Gin: Don't call me that! *strangles me*

Me: Uhh! *snaps and changed people* Happy Birthday! Lucas!

Lucas: You're evil...*choke*

Me: Thanks! So, lets start making people cry.

Everyone:*tries to escape*

Me: By people, I meant the headmaster..

Everyone: *cheering like a minion finally got the banana*

* * *

**-8th game-**

Me: Ok, so you'll be playing in teams.

**-Lucas&Danny team-**

Me: You may start... Now!

Lucas&Danny: *throws pie they've got from the... Girls toilet?*

Me: Great! You guys made her mad.

Headmaster A: *breaks out of the chains* Detention!

Lucas&Danny:Noo! *screaming like Oggy the stupid cat*

Bob(Oggy and the Cockroaches): *appears out of nowhere and beats the crap out of them*

**-TheAlmightyFireHawk&Sky team-**

Me: Go on and make me laugh at the headmaster.*yawns*

TheAlmightyFireHawk&Sky:*spawn creepers around him*

Headmaster B: What are these green-four-legged-creeps ?

Creepers: *blows up*

Headmaster B: *dust*

TheAlmightyFireHawk&Sky:*smiles innocently* He's dead!

Headmaster C: *sweatdrops* I'm so dead!

Me:*facepalm* I told you guys to make him cry, not kill him. Disqualifying Punishment! *spawns squids*

TheAlmightyFireHawk&Sky: No! Squids! *runs around the small room and got slapped by squids then fainted*

Me:*sweatdrop* Onto the next.

**-TrueMU&Deadlox team-**

Me: Your turn!

TrueMU&Deadlox: Yay! *starts crafting*

Headmaster C: What are those blocks gonna do?

Herobrine x15: *starts killing the headmaster*

Me: That's even worst. Now where is he gonna respawn?

Headmaster C: *Herobrine's Castle* Hello? Anyone?

**-Flame&Kiara team-**

Me: Looks like you guys have cactus up your sleeves.

Headmaster D: What does that mean?

Flame&Kiara: Cactus Bomb!

Headmaster D: What does that do? You guys missed.

Flame&Kiara: *smirks*

Cactus Bombs on the floor: *explodes*

Me: What's that you've got in those?

Flame&Kiara: CACTUS JUICE!

Headmaster D: EVERYBODY DON'T NEED TO STUDY FROM NOW ON!

Everyone: Yay!

Me: Yay! But he didn't cry! Fail!

**-Yami& Evi Gingka&Hakaihime team-**

Nemesis: I will take over your school!

Headmaster E: And who are you?

Nemesis: The god of destruction! Aren't you afraid of me?

Headmaster E: No!

Hakaihime: Dad! You're so pathetic!*leaves*

Yami: Is this how you deal with a headmaster?

Me: That hilariously lame and a failing try.*sweatdrop*

**-Demon&Phoenix team-**

Demon&Phoenix: *Starts chainsaw*

Headmaster F: That's a plastic chainsaw, right?

Demon&Phoenix: No.*smirk*

Headmaster F: *looks at me*

Me: No.

Headmaster F: hahahaha! *laughs stupidly and fainted*

Me: Still failed...

**-Mal&Galaxy team-**

Me: I've got enough fails in one day, entertain me. *leaps onto a gothic chair and sits...LIKE A BOSS*

Mal&Galaxy: *takes out onions*

Me: Hmm?

Mal&Galaxy: *cuts onions in front of the headmaster*

Headmaster G: That won't do...*starts sobbing*

Me: Lame, but success!

Mal&Galaxy: Yay?

**-Snowy Choco&TTE&GSallyD team-**

Snowy Choco&TTE&GSallyD: Cactus Fart!

Me: Flame, did you give them cactus juice?

Flame: Not me! *points at Danny*

Danny: Hehe!

Me: Simon! You'll be so dead on the next game!

Danny: *runs away*

Kori: *seals him up in ice*

Me: Good job! Kori!

Snowy Choco&TTE&GSallyD: *Group fart*

Headmaster H: Oh no no! Fart! *faint*

Me&Kori: Enjoy the fart! Simon!*leaves*

Danny: Danny! Not Simon!

**-9th game-**

I summoned Simon and Damian.

Danny: The Simon thing, again? Seriously?

Damian: Why am I here with that freaks brother?

Me: To act like that stuff you two like.

Danny: Why me?

Me: For feeding my friends with Cactus Juice.

Damian: And what are we gonna act?

Kori: Dogs! You dumb dog lover!

Me: Quick! Or your bey's gonna go into the bey crusher.

Danny: I don't care about my bey.

Me: You'll be sleeping with Kyoya in the garden.

Danny: Still a No!

Me: *throws him into the garden*

Damian: Woof! Woof!

Everybody: Blackmail!

Damian: I will send you to hell with Kerbecs someday!

Me: And you'll be acting like a dog until that day.

* * *

**_Me: Ok, that was long._**

**_Flame: *still in the ice* Kori! You're sleeping with the sharks tonight!_**

**_Kori: Oh! Are they gonna take me to their palace?_**

**_Flame: No!_**

**_Kori: Then, I'm going there by myself..._**

**_Flame: You are?_**

**_Kori: ...to eat shark-cicles or shark icicles._**

**_Me&Flame: ? Seriously?_**

**_Kori: ..._**


	8. A video for Flame

**Me: You guys heard about Flame? She's gotten Cancer Tumor.**

**Gingka: What? Too bad...**

**Kori: Let's all pray for her and wish that she be fine and come back to continue the insanity with all of us.*prays***

**Everyone: *pray***

**Me: Come on! Lets keep on going with the insanity! That way! We can have a smiling Flame after all is over! 'Kay guys?**

**Yuu: Yeah! Flame! Fight that Cancer Tumor! We believe that you can do it!**

**Gingka: Don't worry! You'll have us and readers from all around the world praying and supporting you! You'll definitely recover and join us, okay?**

**Me: To all those readers that read the A/N above. Please pray for Flame, I don't care if you don't care about her but please pray with all your might as we don't want to lose a great authoress like her.**

* * *

"Guys! Guys! You guys heard about the news?" I ran downstairs to the living room where Gingka and Co. were. "It's Flame! Shes gotten the Cancer Tumor!" "What!? How could that be?" Sighing and gasping came from the bladers. "I've just gotten the news from her BF. She's going to operate tomorrow..." I said with watery eyes.

"Well then, lets make up something insanely funny that Flame's gonna forget about the pain and return to us!" Gingka said cheering us up. "Yeah! Everybody! Lets continue torturing villains to cheer Flame up!" I said to everyone. And this is how we continued the Villains Nightmare, VTT part 3. Still the same, I don't own anything mentioned in the story but my OC, my name, ideas and prays.

* * *

**-teleported into heir of Nemesis-**

Evil Gingka: Hakaihime! Could you just...

Hakaihime: ...stop it?

Evil Gingka: Oh shut up...

*us appearing*

Hakaihime: ...huh?

Kyoya: Hey! You pull a prank on me in Counterpart and I ain't finished with you!

Evil Gingka: Watch your words, Lion Breath!*eyes glows*

Me: Huh? They know each other?

Gingka: Yeah! We pulled a prank by letting Kyoya and the other Team Wild Fang members thinks I'm crazy and have double personalities. Which made Kyoya sick, worried and mad.

Me: So, what do we do now? Those two are gonna fight and I not wanna watch it.

Yami: *suddenly appears* Go and laugh at Nemesis and torture him?

Me: Okay, that's the best opinion that you've ever gave!

Yami: What did you mean by that?

Me: Oh... Nothing. *angelic smile*

Yami: Yuck!

* * *

**- bey beast dimension -**

Kurohime: What did ya say to our daughter's future husband just now?

Nemesis: That she's like you and he'll get into trouble for making her mad. Ouch!

Kurohime: And you told him that!?

Me: *captures photo* Wahahahah! The god of Destruction getting pulled in the ear! It's going onto Facebook!

Yami: Hi Nemesis!

Kurohime: it's you! Your the one who brought them here last time! Sorry for all those commotions. Say, where's Hakaihime and her boyfriend?

Me: They're battling Koya right now. *yawn* And we're bored so we figured to borrow your husband and help you punish him instead!

Kurohime: You're an evil little girl and I like it!

Me: *groan* I'm not little! I'm 12 now!

Yami: So, can we?

Kurohime: Why not? Especially when you, the creator of me, my daughter and her BF asked. *throws Nemesis at us*

Me: Guess, you wouldn't mind if I teleported Ryuga here, don't you?

Nemesis: I'm not scared! I defeated him once and I'll do that again!

Me: Not when you're not in a bey form. And we'll not be having beybattles.

Nemesis: *gulp*

Me: *snaps* Ryu-chan, enjoy!

Ryuga: With pleasure.*cracks knuckles*

Me&Ryuga: *beats the crap out if him* That's for almost killing me/Ryu-chan!

Yami: Blackmail! I'm so gonna post it on every website and make sure that Flame sees it!

Me: *slings a boon death near him* Happy Birthday!

Nemesis: That could kill me! You lunatic!

Ryuga: Then, who do you prefer to get killed by? Me, Riga or that freaking Masamune kid?

Nemesis: I prefer Masamune more. You guys could kill me.

Yami: No worries, I brought 50 Masamunes here! They'll torture you to death!

Nemesis: NO!

* * *

**- three days later -**

"Guys! Guys! Take a look!" I shouted in front of the computer. After all bladers are present, I showed them something on YouTube. It says:

**Nemesis tortured to death! **

_Special video made by Riga, Ryuga, Yami and Masamune to cheer Flame up!_

_By: __**DarkGingka14**_

**_145,836,093,172,845,835,267_** views

**Comments:**

**CompleteStranger**: _Yeah! Serves you right! Nemesis! You sucks!_

**StupidMe**: _Hope Flame feels better after watching this._

**DevilGross**: _I totally loved the part when Nemesis screamed "Mommy!"._

**Guest35**: _Shared onto Facebook! Gotten 187,672,653 likes!_

Show 582,783,672,781,384,825,485,481,083,901 more comments.

I clicked the video and we watched the 36 minutes video.

* * *

**-video-**

"Arggh! Mommy! Mommy!" Nemesis screamed as the Masamunes rode on RAINBOW BOUNCE-FLYING PICKLES while chasing him. "YAY! I'm chasing the god of pink destruction!" That was all 50 Masamune screaming in pink sparkly tiara and a rainbow princess dress with stupid pony drawing drawn by him at 4.

Then, they locked him up in a room full of stuffed animals and dolls. The wall are made out of unbreakable TVs that are playing Barney. He was locked in with the Masamunes dyeing his hair and help him putting on make up. For further special effects, me, Ryuga and Yami threw Cactus Bombs at him, making him all girly like.

Then they all gone maximum nutz and rehearse the whole Cinderella story with Nemesis acting Cinderella and others are Masamunes.

Then, the three of us barged into the so-called ball and kidnapped the Masamune that was dancing the Cactus Dance with him. He ran and ran until the clock struck midnight. The effects of the Cactus Juice wore off and he finds himself in nothing but pink all over.

Then, we kicked him into the Cavern of Nightmares and disappeared into an invisible protection shield so that the effects in the cavern won't affect us. Nemesis tried escaping but got blocked by a few gigantic monsters. Or should I say Gigantic-Furry-Pink-Cuddly-Friendly-Monster sized-Teddy bears. They hugged the "cute li'l" (me:*barf*) Nemesis in dolls cute clothes and feed him, make him wear diapers and treated him like a baby.

Then, we showed up again splattering red paint at Nemesis and the teddy bears became angry and sat on him, give out a group rainbow fart and Nemesis was dead.

_*credits*_

**-end of video-**

* * *

We all laughed till our brains ooze out of our ears and shared it to Flame, hoping she could return to fanfiction ASAP!

* * *

**Me: Well, that was fun!**

**Kyoya: Then, what about my battle with Evil Ginka?**

**Evil Gingka: If you can't defeat the normal me,**

**Gingka: Ya won't defeat the evil me!**

**Me: Nah! I'm outta here! I'm going to pray that god bless Flame!**

**Kori: You requested me to sleep with the sharks right? Flame? It was fun! And the sharkcicles were fantastically yummy! Hope you recover and come back to play with us soon! **


	9. Flame is back! To rock FF!

**Me: Flame is back! Everybody! Flame is back!**

**Flame: Gingka, who's that screaming about me? *points at me***

**Gingka: Eh? You don't know? I thought that you showed up in her stories for a while now...**

**Kori: *hits him in the head* She had temporary amnesia you fool! Didn't you update on her latest status?**

**Gingka: Ouch! That hurts! And I really don't know!**

**Flame: Just who is she? Anyone please answer me!**

**Kurotsu: Her name's Ryugafangirl, Riga for short. Maybe you'll remember the rest after some time.**

**Me: Kori, you'll get killed by Galaxy for hitting Gingka you know? Other than that, TTPYHT!**

**Flame: Hey! What's TTPYHT? Anyone?**

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly, the birds are chirping, bladers are battling and I'm happy...NOT! The day was two good and I hated sunny days. I wanted to do some mischief. That's when I found out that DNA stands for Dark Nebula Again and the return of Flame.

Yuu came across my room and suddenly looked frightened. Because I have a freaky skull designed lightbulb that suddenly appeared above my head and starts flickering. I don't know why but I found out that Yuu had a flickering lightbulb phobia... Once, he didn't went outside to chase the ice cream truck around the neighborhood just because the lights above the only door was flickering. He just sat in the corner murmuring about ice creams and drawing circles on the floor. So, anyway, me and Kurotsu teleported to Flame's to pay a visit.

**-hospital-**

Flame: Argh! What am I going to do with 'A Angel's Halo' ? *scratching head*

Kurotsu: Hi Flame!

Flame: Who are you? What do you want? What are you doing here? How the heck did you get in?

Me&Kurotsu: *sweatdrop*

Me: Chill, Flame. You'll eventually remember. Right now, we're taking you to have some fun with us!

Flame: What did ya mean?

Me,Kurotsu&Flame: *teleport*

**-WBBA HQ-**

Flame: Wait! Why did you bring me here?

Me: Let's make another video! *camera appears in midair and starts filming.*

Kurotsu: Yay! TTPYHT! Torture The People You Hate Time!

Me: He'll be here right about... Now!

Ryo(in phoenix costume): I am the one and only immortal phoenix!

Me: Oh no! You're not a phoenix, you're a chicken! *changes his phoenix costume into a chicken costume*

Ryo: Huh!? *shrugs* Oh well. *does chicken dance*

Me,Kurotsu&Flame: *laughing our heads off*

Flame: Make the crazy catdude do it too!

Yohannes(in chicken costume): Meow? Why am I here?

Me: To do the chicken dance!*snaps*

Yohannes: *chicken dancing* Meow! Stop!

Kurotsu: Not after 3 whole days!

Me: *crazy professor laugh and teleports away*

**-DNA HQ (Zero G timeframe)-**

Argo: Selen! Could give me an explanation on why is our logo with double N?

Selen: I don't know! I swear it wasn't me! But I did see a suspicious girl just now.

Argo: Ian!

Ian: I know! *going to leave with an army of DNA bladers*

Enzo: Hey! I found her! Amazing huh!

Me: No you didn't! I showed up on my own!

Argo: Oh! Quiet you two! And you, why did you add a 'N' to all of my DNA logos? Talk!

Me: Hey! Big guy! You've really got problems! First of all, you told me to be quiet and then you want me to talk. Second, your breath stinks. Third, I hated everything related to Dark Nebula except for Ryuga. Forth, Dark Nebula Again sucks! Dark Nebula Not Again is better. Lastly, a surprise present for you! *snap*

Masamune: *appears* Yay! RAINBOW PONIES! RAINBOW DNA BUTT KICKING PONIES!

Garcias: *sweatdrop* You're kidding right?

Masamune: Hmm, those clothes you're wearing... Looks hideous. Look at my RAINBOW PRINCESS DRESS! WOOPIE!

Garcias: *barf*

Me: Masamune! Design new clothes for them! Freeya! Help Masamune design!

Freeya (my personal maid): *bows* Yes, miss.

**-after 15 minutes-**

Freeya: My mistress, the clothes and models are ready.

Me: *adjusting camera* Bring them in!

Argo (in PINK RAINBOW PRINCESS TUTU!TIARA AND BALLERINA SHOES!) : Next time I get my hands on ya...

Ian (in RAINBOW PONY COSTUME) : We'll be giving you the Evil Gene!

Me: Thanks for the offer, but you already know I'm evil enough to overcome it.

Enzo (in RAINBOW TUXEDO WEARING FLYING MONKEY COSTUME) : Yeah! Amazing huh!?

Selen (in real extra pickle hamburger costume) : Oh! Shut up you! *hits Enzo in the head* and why did Argo get the pretty one?

*awkward silence*

Selen: What? I'm still a girl!

Me: Hard to tell...* snap *

Gingka: Riga! For the 643578th time...HAMBURGERS!*chases Selen*

Me: *laugh till I explode into butterflies*

Gingka: Eww! This hamburger has extra pickles! Pleh! Pleh!

Garcias: *facepalm*

**-WBBA HQ-**

Flame: Where did ya go just now?

Me: To Zero G to prank the no good Garcias. *giggle*

Kurotsu: And the crazy chickens are running out of steam.

Me&Flame: CACTUS BOMBS! *throw cactus juice filled bombs*

Ryo&Yohannes: *chicken dancing at high speed*

Me: Next, DTT!

Sky: *crash through walls*

Everybody: *teleport*

**-roof of a random 10000000000000000 floored skyscraper-**

Me: Doji, Rago, Pluto, Jack, Zigguraut! *snap*

Doji: Run for your evil farting butt! Aah! *trying to escape*

Kurotsu: Oh no you don't! *superglues the exit*

Rago: Jump! *jumps off the building*

Flame: He's pretty smart for a villain to jump first, isn't he?

Me: He just gotten lucky. The others still have to wear a cute maid costume, serve those useless little pests* pointing at my brother*, then jump while saying "Haliluya!".

Villains: No! T^T *forced into maid clothes*

**-after a while-**

Villains: Haliluya!

Me: Bye! Pretties! *kicks them off*

Doji: Please remind me to not ever appear in the lunatics stories ever again! And...ah!~~~

Kurotsu: He do realize he's not the boss, right?

Flame: No. But let's call it a day. I'm tired.

Me: Next time, lets torture Gingka.

Flame: Galaxy will be after your head...*teleported back to the hospital*

* * *

**Me: That was fun! And sorry for not updating recently, because Flame's not around and I can't drink Cactus Juices.**

**Flame: I'm still not fully recovered yet. And the last chapter of this story made me laugh so hard, the nurse thought that I'm insane.**

**Me:... Flame, you're insane, remember?**

**Flame: Oh! Yeah!...**

**Kurotsu: Where's Kori anyway?**

**Me: On vacation.**

**Kori: No I'm not! I got thrown into the sea by a certain someone that just barged into my battle with bro!**

**Me: You said that you liked sharkcicles.**

**Kori: Not in the middle of the sea!**

**Ryuga: Riga does not own anything but her name, ideas and blessings for Flame. And her stupidity for forgetting to say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Geez! Thanks Ryuga.**

**Flame: R&R**


	10. Truth or Dare!

**Me: I was itching about writing a truth or dare.**

**Ryuga: That can't be good...**

**Gingka: Riga's famous for insanity at school.**

**Me: Only after I joined Fanfiction and that the last few months at school.**

**Kori: Anyway, we'll be accepting OC and authors (we only need the names) to join in the fun.**

**Kurotsu: And please send in truths.**

**Melanie: And dares! Riga doesn't own anything mentioned in the story but you know what.**

**Me: Riga out! (Long time didn't use this line! So happy!)**

**Kori: And we'll add a short story about Riga when she was insane at school.**

**Kurotsu: And that really happened.**

**Me: First off, main story.**

* * *

The bladers woke up and found themselves in a dark room instead of a usual bedroom in my house. There were Gingka, Ryuga, Kyoya, Chris, Yuki, Tithi, King, Dynamis, Aguma, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Yuu, Masamune and other bladers that I've forgotten.

"What the heck? Why are we here?" Kyoya grunted while standing up. "Definitely one of Riga's pranks." Gingka said. Then, a light shone and everybody closed their eyes. A black shadowy figure showed up in front of them. The lights blinded them enough to not see the figure's face. "Ok, Devil, that's enough!" A minecraftian named Devil closed the lights and turned on the ones on the ceiling.

"Riga? Whose that behind you?" Kenta asked. "I knew that your pathetic plan won't work! They're already used to see me showing up like this! Sorry guys, this is my friend, Devil. He's new to Fanfiction and writes about Minecraft." I said. "My pen name is Devil of TMM, which stands for Team Minecraft Madness. Cool right?" He gave out a minecrafty smile and posed. "Actually, I'm the one who gave him the name..." I corrected. "Why did you have to blow my top?" Devil sat in the corner drawing squares on the floor with his fingers.

"You guys are here to take part in my Truth or Dare which will last for a few chapters." I said. "What? No! I hate these games!" Masamune and King yelled and ran around the room. "I know that you guys are afraid of ToDs after playing it in others stories but I'll go easy on you, it'll only last for a few chapters." I said. "And if we didn't do them, our beys will be crushed, right?" Kyoya added. "Half correct. You'll be punished according to my mood then I'll crush your beys." I responded then smiled in a lunatic way.

"Since there's no requests from the readers yet, we'll be using mine! " I took out a stack of golden cards. "No!" responded all bladers. My punishment was worst than the others. "Oh, and one more thing, it'll be broadcasted live on TV TMM, a channel which Devil owned." I added. "Well somebody doesn't seem afraid." Devil said, the others were shivering in fear except Ryuga. "Why do I have to be afraid since I'm Riga's fav?" Ryuga said with a sly smile. "We won't know Ryuga, if it was a request from the readers, the sun could even set at midnight. And I did wrote something you don't really like before right?" I replied. "Now I'm scared..."

Me: First off, let's see... Aha! Gingka! It's a dare! Congratulations!

Gingka: Excuse me, but I'm not giving birth to a baby...

Others: *snicker*

Me: Shut up! Here, I dare you to steal Masamune's hideous Pony Princess costume, wear it, go to the mall and yell "Help! Help! The tooth fairy is coming to get my teeth to make dentures for oldies!"

Others minus Masamune: *laughing their heads off*

Masamune: What dare did Gingka got?

Gingka: *approaches Masamune* *steals the costume*

Masamune: No! My pretty costume! *runs after Gingka*

Me: Kori, help switch on the TV and keep an eye on them! *gets on Nightmare's (my bey) back and flew off*

Kori: *switches on the TV*

**-halfway to the mall-**

Masamune: Come back here!

Gingka: *wearing the costume while running* I would if I could! I didn't want to die!

Me: Need a lift? *orders Nightmare to carry Gingka by holding his jacket with its sharp teeth*

Gingka: I can fly~

Me: Shut up! *arrives above the mall* There ya go! *drops Gingka*

Gingka: *crashes* Ouch!

Random girl: Mommy! Look! It's a pony princess!... And it looks ugly!

Me: Scream the line now! On the double!

Gingka: *takes a deep breath* Help! Help! The tooth fairy is coming to get my teeth to make dentures for oldies!

Crowd: *laughing and blackmailing*

Old lady: *slaps him with a purse* Didn't your mother teach you about manners?

Gingka: No.

Me: Wait, where's Masamune? *calls Melanie*

**-phone-**

Me: Hello, Mel? Are ya done disco dancing with the zombies?

Mel: In fact, yes!

Me: Good. Help me find Masamune. He disappeared in the middle of my ToD show.

Mel: What do I get?

Me: You get to suck his blood if you ever found him escaping.

Mel: Deal!

**-end of call-**

Me: Ok, we can get back home now.

Gingka: Finally!

Me: But you're not taking that thing off until the end of next chapter.

Gingka: No!

**-back home-**

Bladers: *laughs until they explode into balloons*

* * *

**Me: Ok, that was fun.**

**Kori: And now, here's the bonus short story.**

**Kurotsu: One warning, it doesn't include beyblades.**

**Ryuga: That's not a warning but a good news!**

* * *

It was Monday, the most freaking bored day. The classes were boring not until it was Music class. Our music teacher didn't come today so I was excited at which teacher's gonna take over her class.

Snowy Choco, my class monitor, leaded the whole class to greet the teacher that we've never seen before. She told us to sit down and she sat there doing nothing. The pupils starts going wild, most of them gather in groups to chat and play games. Some went to their favorite place, the toilet (what's so great inside other than the smelly odour?). I sat quietly at my table writing ideas for the latest chapter for TRWaR.

Suddenly, the teacher lost it and said. "You guys better be quiet or you'll be punished to do a self-introduction in front of the class in English!(we speak Chinese in school)" Everyone was like, what the O . o ? And I said "Challenge accepted!" Loudly since I'm the only one fluent in English in my class. The teacher thought it was someone else and told him to do it.

The boy, I'll call him Jesper, went out and said nothing but smiled stupidly. Then, the teacher have to ask him his name, age and other stuff you'll mention in a self-introduction. At the end, she asked him to call someone out to do the same thing he did. After a few lame turns, someone finally called me out. Before I reached the front, somebody from the back called me "crazy and stupid". Then I got the most insane idea to introduce myself in the Fanfiction insane way.

"Hello everyone! My name is (real name), which you all already knew. I'm an authoress on Fanfiction that writes about Metal Fight Beyblade. My pen name is Ryugafangirl, AKA Riga. To the boy who just called me crazy and stupid, for your information, I'm insane and awesome, which I call insane-na-some..." I haven't finished but the teacher just stunned and asked me: "Why are you calling yourself insane? Isn't that something bad?"" No, to the Fanfiction authors, insane is a good thing." I answered. "Oh! Then next!" She said. I haven't even finished mine yet. From that day onwards, the people in my class knows my real true insane self...

* * *

**Me: Ok, so send in tons of truths or dares!**

**Kori: You could also request to show up in the story for the whole chapter or just for the dare.**

**Kurotsu: Until next time... Bye!**

**Devil: Hey! I'm just here for the lights?**

**Me: What else?**


	11. Sick Yuu

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I wasn't in the mood to update the ToD, yet. I'll continue that in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Gingka: And what if you didn't?**

**Me: I'll treat you to 1000 hamburgers with your money.**

**Gingka: That sounds promising... Hey! Wait!**

**Me: My OCs are absent today so Gingka will do the disclaimer.**

**Gingka: No!**

**Me: You better do it!**

**Gingka: No!**

**Me: If ya don't, I'm gonna write a horror story staring you and your dad.**

**Gingka: Fine! Riga does not own MFB or she'll definitely not let Ryuga die.**

* * *

"Atchoo! *sniff*" I walk downstairs only finding Tsubasa and Yuu. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Gingka and Kyoya are having a rematch at the stadium and the others went to watch. I think their just trying to avoid your game." Tsubasa said. "And I can't go because... Atchoo!" Yuu sneezed. "Ryuga too?" I asked. "Yeah, but he was getting revenge on Doji rather than watching the battle. I think he found those mails with dares about him in your room." "Oh, never mind. They've forgotten about my authoress powers." I snapped my fingers and Gingka and co are back in my house.

"Hey! We're in a middle of a battle here and why didn't you teleport Ryuga here too?" Gingka complained. "First, I don't care. That can wait. Second, Ryuga's in a middle of something now." I said as I switch on the TV.

The TV was showing Ryuga shoving Doji down a volcano with L-Drago. "Oh! Volcano!" Tithi cheered. I turned off the TV since that might not be suitable for kids to watch. "Guys, Yuu is sick and I want you to bring him to the clinic." I commanded. "What? You brought all of us here just to bring him to the clinic? Why can't you or Tsubasa do it?" Gingka complained.

"I need to go shopping with my parents and could you catch a hyper Yuu by yourself?" I said glaring at Gingka and Gingka looked at Yuu. Yuu was bouncing all around the place shooting peanut butter sandwiches at people. "Good point." He sighed.

"Ok, I'll be back in 1 hour. Yuu must be in bed and took his medicine before that or I'll introduce you to horror." I exited the world.

Kyoya: This sucks! I'm leaving. *attempts to leave*

Tsubasa: I won't do that if I were you. *points at the shadowy figure behind the sofa*

Kyoya: That won't do anything.

?: *tackles Kyoya*

Gingka: What was that?

Tsubasa: Riga's temporary pet for the week. She's taking care of it while her friend was out wrestling with a tiger.

Griffin: *growl* *bites Kyoya's leg*

Kyoya: Owowowowowowow!

Tsubasa: Let's just capture Yuu and ignore him.

Madoka: Yeah.

Yuu was going sugar high in Gingka's room. "No! Yuu!" Gingka screamed as he caught Yuu. They dragged Yuu into the bus.

_-in the bus-_

"**CANIHAVEACANDYATCHOOCANDYCANDYIWANNAEATCANDYATCHOO GINGKASUCKSANDGIMMEACANDYORILLSETTHEBUSONFIRE**!" Yuu screamed and everyone glared at the gang and kick them outta the bus.

Madoka: Great, we're stuck walking to the clinic with a sugar high Yuu.

Gingka: Look! There's a mental hospital over there!

Kyoya: *throws Yuu into the mental hospital* That ends it.

_-back in my house-_

Me: *just back* Argh! That stupid mum! She just say that Beyblade are childish! Argh! I wanna strangle her!

Gingka: *wispher* You think she'll be Ok with Yuu in the mental hospital?

Tsubasa: Don't think so.

Me: Where's Yuu?

Kyoya: In the mental hospital.

Me: Good. I'll take a nap before I destroy the city.

Others: *sigh*

* * *

**Me: Ok, that was crappy.**

**Doji: I'm hiring a maid! OC needed!**

**Me: Doji needs a maid for my new one shot for TheAlmightyFireHawk's contest. She'll aid us to kill him in the end, she need to obey him before that though. She'll be a secret agent in the story. Here's the form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Maid costume:**

**How she acts as a maid:**

**What she says after getting an order (from Doji):**

**Secret agent costume:**

**Weapon:**

**That's all for now. We're only accepting 1 OC, must be a girl! If I need more info, I'll PM you. I'll only choose the most suitable one, not the first one.**

**Ryuga: Doji haters are welcomed.**


	12. Fun Time!

**Me: O.o OMG! When was the last time I updated this story?**

**Kori: Like centuries ago?**

**Me: *flips desk* What the-!?**

**Kurotsu: Riga does not own anything but (you know what).**

* * *

"Argh! No! Why am I back in here?" Ryuga tried taking down the wall. "Ryuga, you forgotten that that lunatic has authoress powers?" Gingka saw Ryuga taking out L-Drago. "What? You've your bey with you? No fair!...Oh! I've mine. Never mind." Gingka took out Pegasus. Suddenly, a MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW FARTING PONY WATERFALL appeared from the roof and... Masamune! Don't touch my computer! Let's start over. Suddenly, MAGICAL BREAK DANCING RAINBOW EAGLES flew across... Tsubasa! You connected your keyboard to my computer again! Why the heck did you even write this kind of stuff anyway? Start over!... Suddenly, HAMBURGERHAMBURGERSHAMBURGERSHAMBURGERSHAMBURGERS. .. Gingka! Stop yelling about hamburgers! Argh! I give up, just start the ToD.

Me: Hello everyone, I'm not gonna use the truth detector today because somebody spilled chili sauce on it and it came to life and started trashing the city which made me used 7 hours to clean up that mess. *glares at Gingka*

Gingka: Don't thank me.

Madoka: *hits him with a frying pan* Why do we need to thank you anyway?

Sierra: Riga's OCs are taking the day off so I'm here to help.

Me: Let's start with the truth. *hands her a black card with dark designs*

Sierra: Ok, this is a truth for Ryuga from Yami.

Ryuga: *groans*

Me: Yami wants to know that have you ever thought of Kenta as a little brother?

Ryuga: No.

Sierra: Really?

Ryuga: Really, no. He's just an annoying kid who followed me around for the whole series.

Kenta: What? *crying*

Me: Oh great, you made Kenta cry.

Ryuga: Like I care?

Sierra: No you don't.

Me: On to the dares!

Gingka: Already?

Kyoya: There's no way that the first dare would include me dancing!

Sierra: *takes out a few cards with angel wing designs* The first dare is for Ryuga and Kyoya.

Kyoya: Don't tell me...

Me: Sierra's creator, Angel wants you two to do the Gangnam Style dance.

Ryuga: No way I'm doing that stupid dance.

Kyoya: What the heck is it anyway?

Sierra: Where did you two spend the rest of your life?

Me: Apparently under a mossy rock. *puts on earplugs*

**-Gangnam Style Dancing-**

Me: My eyes are burning!

Gingka: *half dead*

Ryuga&Kyoya: *washing ears with soap*

Me: Next, still from angel. Kyoya has to give Benkei a piggy back ride.

Kyoya: *ears full of bubbles* What!?

Sierra: You deaf?

Kyoya: *acting stupid* Yes!

Me: Good, you're not! Get the heck over here!

Benkei: Uh, Kyoya pal, sorry.

**-Piggy back riding-**

Kyoya: *fainted*

Me: Wow, I think Kyoya got a six pack after surviving this.

Sierra: And Benkei's got a six fat.

Benkei: Hey!

Me: Onwards! *staring at the card* Ok, we need Masamune for this. He'll be singing "I'm a Barbie girl" in a pink gown and blonde wig.

**-phone conversation with Melanie-**

Me: Hello? Mel? Where's the princess?

Mel: *half asleep* At your place, look above.

**-rudely ends the call by Mel-**

Me: Anybody wants to save Masamune?

Nobody raises hands.

Sierra: He's hanging on the ceiling.

Everybody: *looks up*

Masamune: Oofufhaff! Ump!

An arrow cuts the rope and the princess fell.

Hope: Is the show over?

Me: No. And good shooting. Now, Masamune's got a broken arm.

Hope: Sorry.

Sierra: You don't need to apologize. He could still continue with the dare.

Me: Only you won't be getting any earplugs.

Sierra: *hands her the gown and the wig* give it Masamune.

Masamune: Actually, ya don't need to. *rips off shirt revealing the exact same gown* I'm da number one princess!

Hope: What about the wig?

Masamune: Oh! *puts hand into Gingka's scarf* Here! *pulls out a wig*

Gingka: What!? How long have you been keeping it in there?

Masamune: Since we first met.

Gingka: No wonder it was itchy.

Madoka: And you didn't know? That means you never bath!

Gingka: I never took off my scarf. Not even when I bath.

Everyone except Hope: *puts on earplugs*

**-Masamune's singing-**

Me: Great work there Masamune! *takes out earplugs*

Masamune: Really?

Sierra: Yeah, you killed Hope and shattered your own bey.

Hope: *twitching*

Masamune: What the!? *crying RAINBOW JELLY*

Me: Kyoya! Oh right, he's out cold. Benkei! Bring Yuu back from the mental hospital.

Benkei: There's no way I'm gonna walk all the way there!

Me: Walk or do you want me to use a dark move on you?

Benkei: *gulp* I'll walk.

**-26431579 rounds of card games later-**

Hope: Is the ice cream lover going mad in the city or did the fat one got caught by the police for stealing their doughnuts?

Sierra: I chose the second one.

Me: Me too.

Benkei: I'm back *collapse*

Hope: Good. *turns to Ryuga* Ryuga, you can go back to your room now.

Ryuga: Yes!

Me: Because Angel dares Yuu to eat tons of sugary food and lock him in your room. You also need to be present.

Ryuga: No!

Yuu: IMDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONEDONE! *finished eating 182937523 packs of sugar*

Sierra: Get inside. We've hidden a cake in there.

Yuu: YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!

**-after awhile-**

Me: Let's check on them.

We opened the room, surprisingly saw a clean room with no traces of Yuu destroying the place.

Sierra: Where is Yuu?

Ryuga: *points at the window*

**-Outside-**

The city was on fire.

**-Inside-**

Me: Damn! How am I suppose to explain this to the mayor?

Sierra: Let's think about an excuse after the shows over.

Kenta: Wait! We're on TV?

Me: Yeah! You've forgotten didn't you?

Galaxy: Riga! I've brought a present for you! *holds up a beaten up Doji*

Me: Really? Great! Just in time for the last dare.

Galaxy: *takes out her galaxy designed card* I dare Gingka and Ryuga to paint Doji completely pink with my help.

Me: And here's my dare for Kaminari. *takes out a gold-black designed card* I dare Kaminari to throw Doji of a cliff with the end full of mad legendary blader fan girls.

Galaxy: Gingka! Catch! *throws a bucket of pink paint.*

**-Painting-**

Sierra: Done?

Galaxy: Done!

Doji: *covered in pink paint with hearts* I'll get you back for this!

Me&Galaxy: *snaps* Kaminari! Fun time!

Kaminari: Great! *kicks him off the cliff*

* * *

**Me: It's already 3:10 am and I can't sleep!**

**Ryuga: *facepalm***

**Me: Anyone got news about Flame? She did submit OCs recently but I'm not sure about her condition.**


	13. Hello Slayer and bye bye mayor

**Me: Hi guys! I'm back from visiting Slayer!**

**Kage: How was it?**

**Me: Awesome!**

**Kurotsu: Who's Kage?**

**Me: My new OC.**

**Kage: Why am I the only boy here?**

**Kori: Cause Riga's a girl.**

**Me: Anyway, I found out that Slayer signed up only one day before me.**

**Kori: Really? So what's with that?**

**Me: I'm just bored.**

**Kage: Riga does not own anything but us.**

* * *

"Just get out before I use a dark move on you!" I said while I kicked my brother out of my fandom mansion. "How did he even get in here? He doesn't have a Fanfiction account." I said to myself. "Riga, you have a dark move?" Yuu was sitting on the couch, watching Barnie while eating ice cream. "Yuu, how many times do I have to tell you not to watch that stupid show on my TV? And yes, I do. Now shut that thing off before I use it on you!" Yuu turned off the TV. "Good. No ice creams for the day." I snatched away his ice cream. "No! My ice cream!" Yuu ran outside and set the city on fire again.

"What's wrong with Yuu?" Kurotsu said while entering my super duper awesome mansion. "I'm fine." I answered. "Not you, Yuu. Y-U-U." Kage explained. "Oh, I forbid him to eat ice cream for the whole day." I glanced at the bag my new OC was holding. "Succeed?" I asked. "How can we not succeed when we've got a highly trained ninja in the house?" Kurotsu elbowed Kage.

I opened the bag and took out two...um...'things'. They woke up after I pulled them out. "Ouch! My head hurts! Bobo the zombie monkey, gimme a glass of water please?" Slayer blurt out. "Slayer! This is not our house! Wake up!" Sakura slapped Slayer. "Hey! Stop that!" Slayer gave her a death glare and took out a metal pole and hit her in the head. "What? You broke into my house again!?" Kyoya came rushing out in his Chibi Leone Boxers. "Dude, wear some pants, please my eyes burn. And didn't Gingka stole that like a few days ago?" I scoffed. He screamed like a 5 year old and ran back into his room.

"Why did you kidnap us here? I was about to beat Slayer's high score on that latest Xbox game!" Sakura complained. "Chill girl. We're here to have some fun. Jeez." That was Kage. "Shut up! Slayer, where's Ryuga's Machine gun?" Sakura glared at Kage. "I dunno." Slayer shrugged, she can't find it anywhere. "MWAHAHAHAHA! I got it on my hands!" I laugh as I shot Damian. "Watch it lunatic!" He was trying to dodge the attacks. "Never in billion years! MWAHAHAHAHA! *continues shooting*" I was hyper. "I hate you! You're insane!" Damian got hit. "Thank you and I hate you too! Go to hell!" I finished him off. "How much insane pill did she took today?" Sakura asked. "I think 3 or 4. I thought the maximum was only 2." Kurotsu tilted her head.

"Where's my maid? I've been waiting so long already!" Doji burst in complaining. "I dunno and pay for that wall or I'll sent you to the depths of RAINBOW BARNIE POKING MAJESTIC PONIES WITH Jeff the killer in a Barnie costume!" I screamed. "Anyone wants to go outside and get some ice creams?" Kurotsu suggested. "Yeah, before we get murdered by her." Slayer and Sakura sweatdropped. "I'm THE LORD OF THE MAJESTIC RAINBOW PEACOCK KILLING NINJAZ!" I yelled before they left.

**-Outside-**

The city was still on fire. The four people visited the most famous ice cream shop in the city which is the most famous ice cream shop in the city. "Behold! The most famous ice cream shop in the city which is the most famous ice cream shop in the city." Kurotsu announced. " The most famous ice cream shop in the city twice?" Sakura asked. "Just read the sign." Slayer rolled her eyes. The sign wrote: the most famous ice cream shop in the city which is the most famous ice cream shop in the city. "It's the shop's name. Pretty lame huh?" Kage opened the door. "What ice cream do you guys want?" Kurotsu asked. "I'll go for chocolate." Kage said. "Mango for us." Slayer said. "Ok, one vanilla, one chocolate and two mango ice creams. Put it on Riga's tab." Kurotsu told the shopkeeper. Suddenly, I burst through the wall and screamed at Kurotsu. "What the heck did ya just say? Put it on my tab? You pay for that!" "Woah, woah. Stop, I'll handle this." Slayer said.

The shopkeeper came out and we're going to pay for the ice creams. "That will be $5000000." The shopkeeper said. We gasped. "What the? That was freaking expensive! There is no way that I'm gonna pay for that! Argh! Never mind." Slayer said. She summoned Jason from Friday the 13th. Jason revs his chainsaw and the shopkeeper fainted. "Good one Slayer!" Kage said. We giggled and ran out of the shop.

We bumped into Yuu on the street with half melt ice creams in our hands (because of the fire). "Gimme ice cream!" Yuu set the city on fire again. "No!" Yuu lost it and head butted everyone he sees. As he charged at us, Kage said: " You want ice cream? Here!" He's not giving his ice cream at him, he threw it at him. The rest of us did the same (I robbed an ice cream after the shopkeeper fainted XP). The ice cream lover cried and fell asleep. "What just happened?" Kurotsu was confused. "I put sleep powder in my ice cream before I threw it at his face. I figured that he would lick it." Slayer answered. "I think we better get back and work on The Dark Angel, Slayer. It's getting pretty late." Sakura reminded her. "Yeah, see ya!" The two of them left.

"Now what?" I asked the two OCs. "Riga! It's the second time you let a set-the-city-on-fire-if-suger-high-or-no-ice-cream -ice-cream-lover loose in the city. The last time, you even set a MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW FARTING PONY PRINCESS OF RAINBOW PONY ISLAND OF LAVA loose to FART MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW throughout the city!" The mayor appeared and complained with his clothes on fire. "Shut up, pretty little man." I said coolly, about to leave. "Yeah! Leave! Don't ever come back to Metal Bey City!" He said. "I told you to shut up little man!" I launched my bey and used my dark move to end his life. I took over the city from that day on but I was too lazy so I threw it to the WBBA. It was a freaking fantastic day. QWERTY (me: Kyoya! I told you to take back your cat! It just wrote qwerty which I don't even know what that means!)

* * *

**Me: Sorry Slayer for not asking.**

**Kurotsu: How did the cat know what's qwerty?**

**Kage: And where's Kori? She didn't show up in the whole story.**

***sees Kori teaching the cat English***

**Me, Kage& Kurotsu: Ahhhh!**

**Kori: Oh crap! Caught!**

**Cat: What does the fox say? Ringdindingdingding...**

**Me: Ok, that was creepy.**


End file.
